Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Od począdku do końca
Witam i zaczynam :) Zamieszanie z powodu kuzynki Adrien Siedziałem sobie i odrabiałem lekcje czyli codzienność. -Daj mi camembera -plagg zaczoł skomleć "boże czasam jestem ciekaw czy on wogule myśli oczymś innym niż jedzienie" -Dobra-westchnełem i otworzyłem szuflade,szuflada była wypełniona śmierdzącym serem,Plagg odrazu żucił się na ser. A Adrien jednym ruchem ręki zamknoł szuflade.I siadł splatając palce ( tak jak jakiś złoczyńca) -Ej!!TO NIE JEST CAMEMBER-Plagg wydarł się -Wypuść mnie -zaczoł się jeszcze drzeć -A wiesz niechce mi się -powiedział Agrest -Wypuść mnie !!!!!!!!!!!!-zaczoł się natarczywie drzeć Wtedy weszła Natali ( nie wiem jak się to pisze ). -Twój ociec chce cie widzić -powiedziała Natali i wyszła Uf-odetchnełem z ulgą i przypadkiem otworzyłem szuflade w której siedział Plagg -Wolność-powiedział Plagg wylatując z szuflady pełnej plastikowych camemberów -Zapłacisz mi zato -powiedział plagg rzucając Adrienowi mordercze spojżenie Potem plagg welciał za moją kamizelke i poszłem do gabinetu mojego taty."Ciekawe co on odemnie chce, chba nic dzisiaj nie sknociłem" Weszłem dumnym krokiem do gabinetu i usiadłem na krześle." Niemoże wyczuć strachu , bo jak wyczuje zachowa się jak drapieżnik i zacznie mi głości 'Świetne rady' " ( w cudzysłowiu Świetne XDXDDD) -No więc po jutrze przyjerzdźa twoja kuzynka -powiedział dość spokojnie Pan Agrest -Yhm-powiedziałem gdybając jak jakiś mędrzec -Tak jusz możesz pujść do pokoju, mam dziś dużo papierkowej roboty-powiedział i wyjoł z szuflady dwie sterty dokumętów Wyszłem i cały czas rozmyślałem" Nie widziałem jej od 10 lat , wyjechała do jakiejś szkoły dla geniuszy" -Ej!! Myśl na głos bo nie wiem o czym tak myślisz-powiedział plagg wychylając się spod kamizelki -A myśle tak o mojej kuzynce-powiedział patrząc na Plagga -Aaa.... to ty wogule masz kuzynke -Mam a co? -A nic... opowiec troche o niej -Zobaczysz ją po jutrze i tyle ci powie-powiedział dumnie Adrien ''..... Spałem jak suseł kiedy nagle usłyszałem wybuch.Odrazu spadłem z łużka -Znowu akuma no nie- mruknołem pod nosem po czym dodoałem-Plagg wysuwaj pazury-powiedział Adrien a potem ziewnoł Wyskoczyłem przez okno lkko przysypiając leciałem do miejsca wybuchu.Biedronki jeszcze nie było, byłem tylko ja super złoczyńca i moje rozczochrane włosy które co jakiś czas zakrywały mi oczy , uniemożliwiając mi widzenie przeciwnika -Jestem Nocny rozbujnik-powiedział złoczyńca " Ten władca ciem to dopiero ma pomysły żeby dawać złoczyńcy imie nocny rozbujnik XDXDXD" Wtedy pojawiła się biedronka równie rozczochrana co ja.Zaczeła się walka.My vs czlowiek który chałasował tak głośno że sam nie mogłem tego znieść. -To co robimy biedronśu?-zapytałem a potem dość głośno ziewnołem -Myśle że akuma jest w nausznikach - powiedziała biedronka i ziewneła-Ty odciągniesz jego uwage a ja zdejme mu nauszniki -Dobrze biedrośu -powiedział swojim flirciarskim akcentem i przysunoł się do Biedronki,miał się właśnie opszeć o jej ramie , ale biedronka się opruciła i przypadkiem ją pocałował. -Co ty robisz ?-mrukneła pod nosem, ale Czarny kot złapał ją za ramiona uniemożliwiając jej ucieczke.Trwali tak przez dłuższy czas w namiętnym pocałunku.Odziwo biedronka nie kopneła go w krocze ( XDXDXD) " Było tak wspaniale , i co z tego żę to było przez przypadek, to najlepszy dzień w mojim życiu " Nasze języki tańczyły , a ja nadal jarałem się jak dzieciak.Kiedy usłyszałem strzał odepchnołem ją od siebie.Odpychając ja odpocisku.Była to niezwyły chałas ,uszy mi pękały.Upadłem na ziemie prubując uciszyć chałas. -No i co gołombeczki , nie pokonacie mnie -po czym złowieszczo się zaśmiał -Ej!! My nie jesteśmy parą-wywrzeszczała biedronka-I nigdy nie będziemy-dodała Jej słowa zabolały mnie jak szpilki wbijane w moje kruche serce.Kiedy stanołem na równe nogi i pokonaliśmy złoczyńce odrazu poszłem do domu.Nie miałem ochoty zbijania żułwika. Biedronka / Marinette Byłam dość zaskoczona tym że Czarny kot był taki smutny.Zwłaszcza po .... lepiej o tym nie będę wspominać.I lepiej żeby Aly'ja o tym nie wiedziała , bo jusz by snuła chipotezy o tym że ja i czarny kot-zarumieniła się Czemu się rumienie przecież nie kocham Czarnego kota, chyba.Nie napewno nie ja kocham Adriena. Zastanawiałam się tak przez godzine.Potem kiedy jusz zasnełam , mineła jakaś minuta i zaczoł dzwonić mój budzik. -No nie-warknełam z poirytowania ,spojżałam na bydzik i zauważyłam że znowu zaspałam Szybko się ubrałam i zjadłam śniadanie .I odrazu pobiegłam do szkoły. Szybko wemknełam do sali i usiadłam na swojim miejscu. Lekcje mineły spokojnie na szczęście nie było dziś żadnych akum więc po lekcjach , poszłam do domu i zaczełam odsypiać nieprzespaną noc. Następnego dnia po południu Adrien '' Czekałem właśnie w willi aż przyjedzie moja siostra cioteczna.Widać że Plagga też itereresowało to całe zamieszanie.Chodziłem tak w te i w te ąż usłyszałem znajomy głos , nalerzący do mojej kuzynki. Witam serdecznie :) i bez mojego gadania zaczynam ''Kilka godzin wcześniej w domu kuzynki Adriena Dziewczyna o blond włosach wstała i zaczeła się rozciągać. -Maja musisz się pośpieszyć bo zaraz spuzinisz się na samolot do Paryża-powiedziało małe stworzonko przypominające wilka -Ok, ale jeszcze mam...-podniosła telefon i włączyła- nie mam czasu !!-powiedziała i zaczeła szybko się pakować -Ok wszystko spakowane-powiedziała dumnie Maja ,lecz torba odrazu wystrzeliła jak torpeda. -O boże gdyby tylko inaczej się to skończyło-upadła na łużko i westchneła , podniosła zdjęcie jej , jej rodziców i jej młodszej siostry-gdyby tylko ninaczej się to skończyła-powturzyła po jej policzku spłyneła łza -Maja a nie miałaś coś do zrobienia -założyła ręce -A no tak musze się jeszcze przebrać i spakować się-powiedziała i zaczeła przeszukiwać całą szafe, aż znalazła swuj ulubiony komplet,czyli dzinsy (obowiąskowo), białą koszulke z krutkim rękawem z drzewem ,a obok piękną sarną i wilkiem który drzemał sobie przy drzewie.Na wiodra zawiązała sobie swoją bluze w biało czarną krate. .... Kilka minut pużniej wszystko było gotowe.Maja zniosła walizkę na duł założyła swoje niebieskie trampki i wyszła z domu. Maja Wszyscy mnie znali więc karzdy po drodze kiwał do mni głową na powitanie.Wyjełam telefon i spojrzałam która godzina. -Jusz 14 za 5minut mam samolot-powiedziała pośpiesznie i zaczeła biec w strone lotniska. Zdążyłam prawie że w ostatniej chwili. Weszłam do samolotu i usiadłam na jakimś miejscu obok jakiejś dziewczyny w mojim wieku. Siedziałam tak przez kilka minut, ale że ja lubie gadać ( ty gaduło ) -Co tam oglądasz ?-zapytałam patrząc w jej telefon -A... oglądam tych bohaterów biedronke i czarnego kota-powiedziała i zdjeła suchawki z uszu -A ktoto ta biedronka i czarny kot ?-zapytałam nie kojarząc -Są super bohaterami , ratują ludzi , chronią Paryż od roku-powiedziała z ekstytytacją brunetka -Ło to pewnie fajnie być bohaterem i ratować ludzi -powiedziałam pół głosem -Pewnie tak-powiedziała i wstchneła- a a tak wogule to jestem Agata -powiedziała i wyciągneła rękę w moją strone -Maja miło poznać -powiedziałam i uścisnełam jej ręke Kilka godzin potem jusz była około 19 więc cały smolot jusz spał tylko nie ja.Siedziałam tak i nadal patrzyłam się w ekran mojego telefonu.Tak się patrzyłam do puki nie zuważyłam że zaczeliśmy spadać. Szybko sie odpiełam i poszłam do człowieka który obsugwał te maszyne.Niestety cała załoga smacznie spała a człowiek który obsugwał to wszystko był ni przytomny, nic się nie zdało pruby przebudzenia go.Nie miałam czasu, chwyciłam za ster i zaczełam po swojemu pilotować samolot. -Nie umiem pilotować samolotu -powiedziałam sama do siebie Prawie walneliśmy w wieżowiec na szczęście udało mi się zapaować nad maszyną.Wszyscy odrazu się obudzili i zaczeli się drzeć. Za kilka minut mieliśmy londować. " tylko jak ja mam posadzić na ziemie tą maszyne ?!"-przełknełam śline Mało brakowało a by się stała katastrofa na szczęście bezpiecznie wylondowałam na ziem.Odetchnełam z ulgą. Bezpiecznie jusz wyszłam z samolotu.I odrazu zebrał sie żądek dziennikarzy.I zaczeli zadawać mi pytania .Ja odrazu w szybkim tępie zauważyłam limuzyne mojego wójka więc szybko do niej wszkoczyłam.I rówinie szybko odeszłam. Kiedy jusz dojechałam na miejsce , Odrazu wziełam moje walizki i weszłam do willi Agestów. -Dzień dobry -powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach. -Dzień dobry Maju-przywitał sie jak zwykle chłodno wujek Agrest,Chwile potem pojawił się mój kuzyn Adrien -Adrien zaprować Maje do pokoju-powiedział Pan Agrest po czym odszedł. Adrien odprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju i podczas drogi nic nie powiedział.Rozpakowałam się i przemieniłam się w Srebną Wilczyce.Wyskoczyłam przez okno i pobiegłam w strone wieży Aifla.I jak się spodziewałam na czubku wierzy siedziała moja dobra znajoma .Czyli czarna kotka trzynasta ,poznałam ją jak byłam w Hiszpani. -Co tu robisz? -Wiesz koty potrafiąbyć raz tu-powiedziała a potem znikneła -a raz tam-dodała jusz na czubku wierzy. -Skoro ty jesteś tu to pewnie nie będę miała tu spokoju-powiedziała , a potem zaczeły padać strzały.Odrazu padłam na ziemie i cichutko zeskoczyłam z wierzy Aifla.Niestety zauwarzyli mnie i musiałam odrazu uciekać .Wbiegłam do metra i tam się przemieniłam i wyszłam drugim wyjściem jusz jako Maja Milk. -Było blisko-powiedziało stworząko -I to jak -No.. , a tak wogule to kiedy dostane jesć ?-zapytało stworząko , a właścicielka głęboko westchneła -Kiedy dojde do domu mojego wujka to coś ci dam-powiedziała dość złośliwie , a stworząko burkneło ze złości Doszłam do domu i zauważyłam kontem oka jakieś zielone światło i zaraz potem wyskakującego czarnago kota -Widze że Plagg znalazł sobie właściciela-powiedziała Wilczka -Będzie trzeba porozmawiać o tym z Adrienem -powiedziała uśmiechając się Tajemnicze życie kuzynki i pruba odkrycia tajemnicy Witam serdecznie po przerwie i jak zwykle zaczynam. Adrien / Czarny kot ''Postanowiłem że wpadne do Mari. Skoro biedra mnie niechce to dobra nie będę naciskał , mimo to żę to jedyne uczucie szczęścia pogrążone w bulu i cierpieniu. -Czarny kocie ?-zapytała Mari -Tak..-warknołem ponuro "Widać że coś go przybiło tylko co" ( a ty jescze pytasz ?!! przez ciebie kotkowi jest smutno :`( ) -Czemu jest ci tak smutno -zapytała zaniepokojona -Coś siestało?-zapytała -Nie nic-obrucił się w drugą strone -Powiec mi -powiedziała i chwyciła kota za ręke -Puść mnie -warknoł "Myślałem że jak troche pogadam z mari to troche mi to pomoże ale nie" "Czuje jak by coś zrzerało mnie od ............................ sirodka-zemdlał ''W tym samym czasie W rezydęcji Agrestów '' "Gdzie on jest? Powinien jusz wrucić.Gdzie on polazł?!" -Czekaja, o nie -szybko chwyciła za kurtke i chwyciła swoją torbe -Musze sie pośpieszyć ,zanim będzie zapuźno -powiedziała szybko biegnąc Wtedy zauważyłam jusz wykrwawionego Adriena i obok niego człowieka który trzymał nusz ( knife ... ooo). Nie wytrzymałam.Źrenice zrobiły sie całe czarne twarz się przedużyła tworząc wilczy pysk , wyrosły wilcze usz i ogon, paznokcie zmieniły się w pazury , a zęby w ostre jak żyletki kły.Zatakowałam tego człowieka i rozszarpałam go na drobne części.Pozaostawiając tylko kości i krew ( zeżrłaś go ty kanibalu jeden ).Lecz on zdążył zadać mi kilka ciosów w noge i w rękę i w bok.Byłam podziurawiona jak sito.Nie zauważyłam drugiego który trzymał pistolet.Szłam strasznie utykając, i pozostawiając ślady krwi, a za sobą wlokłam mojego kuzyna.Nie wiem skąd ale wytrzasnełam jakiś wuzek.Wtedy jakaś czarna postać zeskoczyła z drzewa. -Może w czymś pomuc?-zapytał mój dobry znajomy -Nietrzeba -obeszłam go -Może jednak-powiedział i wzioł mnie pod ramie , ja automatycznie oparłam się na nim -Dzięki-powiedziałam patrząc na niego -Wszystko dla wybawicielki-powiedział i wyszczeżył kły, ja odrazu się odsunełam -Nie jesteś ....-powiedziałam bardzo niepewnie -Brawo , odkryłaś mą tożsamość teraz zgniesz-powiedział i wyszczeżył kły Ja zaczełam wściekle biec i w ostatniej chwili wbiłam do domu mojego wujka i zamknełam drzwi.Ale wtedy stał przy oknie.Chwyciłam pierwszą lepsze narzędzie w tym przypadku był to widelec.I woda święcona.Śadł centralnie przy oknie, nie mogłam zasnąć bo w karzdej chwili mógł to otworzyć. Akurat dzisiaj musiało się to stać. Wtedy zajrzałam do mojej torby i wyjełam kij do bejzbola. Adrien się ocknoł.A ja nadal pilnowałam tego ch****nego vampira ( nie przeklinaj bo nie wolno ) -Co się stało ?-zapytał rozkojażony Adrien Tu masz apteczke podałam mu nadal patrząc na tego vampira. -Ok...-powiedział dość spokojnie-Kim on do jasnej H**** jest ?!-wykrzyczał na całe gardło a ja zatkałam mu usyta ręką nadal patrząc na tego debila który czatował za oknem. -Zamknij się !!-bo więcej ichtu przyjdzie i nie będzie tak fajnie -powiedziała dość poważnie ''Adrien 'Ten koleś co siedział za oknem był zały w krwi i miał ostre jak szpikulce zęby.Ale czemu on tu przyszedł i poco ?!! A.... no tak Maja , znowu ..... pewnie znowu robią sobie ze mnie żarty .' -Koniec tego cyrku - powiedziałem i miałem zamiar otworzyć okno lecz po otwarciu odrazu je zamknołem lecz niestety ten chory gościu przeszedł. -I co Wilku chcesz walczyć -powiedział wystawiając swoje ostre zęby. Wtedy rzucił sie na nią ona ugryzła go w ręke a on ją i zaczeli sie turlać aż dotarli do kuchni a tam Maja chwiciła za spryskiwacz i popsikała go tym czymś i on odrazu zmienił się w jakąś czarno czerwoną breje. -Uf -odetchneła z ulgą - Co to do jasnej ****** było ?!!! -Wyjasinie ci C.D.N Szaleńcy i Adrien -Wyajśnie ci -powiedziała uśmiechając się -No , prosze o wyjaśnienie-założył ręce -No więc .... - niedokończyła bo szybko zwiała -Wracaj tu , wredoto!!!-Adrien zaczoł się drzeć na cały głos Przeszukałem cały dom ale jej nigdzie nie było." Co za spryciara , pewnie gdzieś się schowała, ale czemu nie chce mi powiedzieć o co chodzi ?" ( Wiesz Adrien ja też mam pytanie , czemu momętami ludzie są tacy głupi ? Chyba nie ma odpowiedzi na to pytanie ) Wtedy biegłem przez korytarz i ujżałem Majke jak siedziała w oknie.I patrzyła sie w prost." Wiem przestrasze ją " Wtedy zaczołem się skradać.Lecz kiedy miałem ja przestraszyć , usłyszałem cichy płacz trzymała jakieś zdjęcie w ręku , zajżałem jej przez ramie.Była to fotografia jej rodziny, "a no właśnie czemu ona nie przyjechała tu z rodziną tylko sama ?" -Czemu płaczesz?-zapytałem się dość zaciekawiony " żadko się zdażyło żeby Majka płakała , serio naprawde żadko , nawet jeśli walneła głową w ściane śmiała się stego, w sumie to ja też " -Coś się stało? - dodałem -Nie nic-powiedziała ocierając łzy z twarzy -No przecież widze -powiedział dość troskliwie -Mistrza nie oszukasz - stanoł w zwycięzkiej pozie , a Majka zaczeła sie śmiać -To powiesz mi w końcu ?-zapytał w swojich ciemnych okularach.Wtedy zaczoł jej dzwonić telefon. -Wybacz ale to pilne i musze odebrać -powiedziała i poszła do swojego pokoju Maja Milk -Co chcesz ? -zapytała dość złowieszczym tonem -Do kolegi tak sie zwracasz , no wiesz co - głos z suchawki odpowiedział z dość żartobliwym tonem -Aa... to tylko ty -powiedziała i przewruciła oczami -Aaa... kto inny ?-zapytał swojim dość śmiesznym tonem głos z suchawki, Maja nic nie odpowiedziała.-Halo? Srebna żyjesz czy znowu to twoja poczta ?-zapytał znowu sobie żartując -Obecna - powiedziała sobie żartując , osoba po drugiej stronie suchawki zaczeła się śmiać -Dobre -powiedziała osoba nadal się śmiejąc -A tak wogule to co chcesz ?-powiedziała jusz dość radosny a zarazem powarznym tonem -Hm? .. co chcem ?-mruknoł pod nosem i powturzył ostatnie dwa słowa- na począdku chcem latać i może zabić Blaki -powiedział z słyszalnym śmieszkowatym tonem -Dobra , mów o co ci chodzi - powiedziała znowu radosnym tonem - Dobra, wiesz chciałem cię zapytać gdzie jesteś?-powiedział dość smutnym i jednocześnie powarznym tonem- bo wiesz nudno mi tu bez ciebie -powiedział dość smutnym tonem -Tak ..... oooo.... złoty tęskni to jednak masz uczucia -powiedziała dość śmieszkowatym tonem -Ha ha bardzo śmieszne -powiedział z słyszalnym sarkazmem-A tak wogule to co tam u ciebie ?-zapytał dość flirciarskim tonem ( kolejny czarny kot , jesteśmy zgubieni nieee ) -Odpuść sobie te flirty -powiedziała zgaszając go- A tak wogule to żebyś mi nie wysyłał na komurke wiadomości to jestem w Paryżu i jest u mnie wszystko Ok -powiedziała i się rozłączyła Gdzieś w Londynie'' -W Paryżu tak -mrukneła postać - będzie trzeba się tam wybrać C.D.N :) Wreszcie to jakoś naprostowałam oł je B) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania